hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypothetical Events Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 February 2016
14:50:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:50 !hello 14:52:51 Hello there 14:52:55 !updatelogs 14:52:58 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 14:53:05 good, it works 14:53:08 phew 14:53:15 Ok, good. 14:53:17 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:53:57 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 14:54:04 if we achieve 7 support votes before Friday next week, I will do the report in advance 14:54:14 sooner this is over, the better 14:54:22 Yep. 14:54:22 !updatelogs 14:54:24 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 14:54:36 It's too bad I can't get Wikia to work at school... 14:54:42 lol 14:54:45 would help 14:54:46 !logs 14:54:46 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs can be seen here. 14:54:49 Chat is the only thing that works. 14:54:53 lol 14:55:02 !updatelogs 14:55:03 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 14:55:18 is that what you meant bitter? 14:55:25 No. 14:55:34 No, i think he wanted to read the logs 14:55:47 Yes. There is no Logs page 14:55:58 oh, yes, that will also form part of my evidence 14:56:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:56:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:54 4 votes in support...3 left to go 14:58:01 I hope Ryne votes as well 14:58:12 because he is also a victim 14:58:21 !updatelogs 14:58:23 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 14:58:32 I will vote when i get home. 14:58:35 ok 14:58:38 Guys gtg 14:58:44 ok 14:58:47 ive got 10 mins 14:58:47 Bye 14:58:52 (bye) 14:58:53 Bye. 14:58:56 doh 14:59:09 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 15:00:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:08 wb 15:00:15 BRB 15:00:15 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:24 se eyou Monday sass 15:00:54 I have a feeling Nkech will not go quietly 15:00:55 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:01:10 #Douglas3 15:01:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:02:23 Ill report on Monday if we get the votes quick enough 15:02:34 !updatelogs 15:02:36 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 22 lines to the page). 15:03:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:47 !say I support demoting nkech 15:03:47 I support demoting nkech 15:03:57 the not agrees too 15:04:03 *bot 15:04:08 post on the thread then 15:04:23 I posted already 15:04:24 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46890 15:04:34 I was on about the bot 15:04:51 its a chat not 15:04:56 lol 15:05:01 !updatelogs 15:05:03 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 15:05:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:06:19 Hype 15:07:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:07:47 Back. 15:07:50 k 15:07:56 2 mins, then im off 15:08:00 Okay. 15:08:09 Got here just in time, then, right? :) 15:08:14 yeah 15:08:34 im sending the report Monday 15:08:39 Okay, good. 15:08:48 That's much better than Friday. 15:08:56 yep 15:09:12 I think the 5-7 votes will be cleared by Monday tbh 15:09:38 Yeah, most definitely. I know Hype, bob & Myself still have to vote, so that's all we need right there. 15:09:55 ok 15:10:02 bb Monday 0900 15:10:02 7 votes. 15:10:05 yep 15:10:07 Bye Layten 15:10:10 for 7 admins 15:10:12 cya 15:10:24 Bye! 15:10:29 Cya Monday 15:10:49 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 15:11:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:25 Test. 15:12:52 test. 15:13:13 I give SM an Algebra test. 15:13:15 xD 15:13:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:16:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:16:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:17:19 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 15:17:28 Wb 15:17:29 hey guys! 15:17:38 Do you need something else? 15:17:38 here till 1610 15:17:43 YES! :D 15:17:45 catchup 15:18:14 Well, nothing else happened during your short absence.. 15:18:18 lol 15:18:30 :p 15:18:39 :P :P :P 15:18:50 !updatelogs 15:18:51 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 15:19:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:20:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:27 Bbl 15:23:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:23:31 ok 15:23:32 Bye 15:31:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:20 Hey 15:31:20 hi 15:33:24 .. 15:33:48 RIP Chat 15:33:55 yep 15:36:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:36:12 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:42:12 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:44:46 RIP Chat 15:48:20 lol 15:52:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:52:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:57:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 16:05:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:12 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:59 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 16:09:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:26:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:59:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:25:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:26:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:41:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:20 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:30 test 18:14:02 !updatelogs 18:35:26 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:20 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 19:00:16 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 19:01:16 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 19:10:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:17:40 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 19:17:56 im on chat now 19:24:01 okay 19:29:13 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 19:29:17 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 19:31:01 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:31:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:32:04 (hi) 21:56:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:02 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 22:06:43 !say huehuehue 22:06:44 huehuehue 22:06:51 !say !say forever alone 22:06:52 !say forever alone 22:06:52 forever alone 22:06:54 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 22:09:46 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:12 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 2016 02 26